


In Peace and War

by regenorakel



Series: Teen Wolf Ladies Week 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regenorakel/pseuds/regenorakel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Teen Wolf Ladies Week - Day 3: Women Warriors/Huntresses. All works for the event can be found <a href="http://twladiesfridays.tumblr.com">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Peace and War

**Author's Note:**

> For Teen Wolf Ladies Week - Day 3: Women Warriors/Huntresses. All works for the event can be found [here](http://twladiesfridays.tumblr.com).

“Teach me.”  
  
The request startles Allison, and the arrow she just fired off misses its target, a narrow tree in the distance. She lowers her bow, turns around and finds Lydia staring at her with what Allison knows is her determined face.  
  
“What do you mean?” Allison asks, coming to stand in front of her best friend.  
  
Lydia rolls her eyes and raises her eyebrows. Allison sighs, sits down next to Lydia on the huge tree trunk.  
  
“I don’t know if I can,” Allison admits.  
“I know you can,” Lydia responds.  
  
They look each other in the eyes for a moment, then Allison gets back up.  
  
“I’ll try,” she says.  
“Great,” Lydia answers.  
  
  
“Come at me,” Allison orders.  
  
The leaves rustle overhead as a light breeze blows through the forest. Lydia stares at the small but incredibly sharp blade in her left hand, then back at Allison.  
  
“With this?” she asks. Allison laughs and nods.  
“Come on,” Allison challenges. “You’re ready.”  
  
Lydia grips the blade a little more tightly and charges.  
  
  
“You were pretty good,” Allison comments later, when the two of them lounge on Allison’s bed, exhausted and freshly showered.  
  
“I didn’t even manage to lay a finger on you, what are you praising me for?” Lydia asks. She seems frustrated. Allison smiles briefly.  
  
“When I trained with my dad, it took me months before I could even so much as get closer to him than arm’s length,” she explains as she rolls and unrolls one end of her bathrobe sash.  
  
“Oh,” Lydia whispers and mimics Allison’s nervous gesture.  
  
“You’re a smart girl, Lydia. You learn fast, you know that. You will get stronger, faster. Better.”  
  
Lydia nods. They remain silent for a while.  
  
“I could eat,” Lydia finally says, breaking the silence. Allison looks surprised for a second, then smiles and gets up.  
  
“Let’s make some sandwiches,” Allison suggests. Lydia smiles back and gets off the bed, straightens her bathrobe and reties the sash.  
  
“Sure,” she says as they leave the room. “And thank you. For everything.”


End file.
